La jalousie est un aphrodisiaque très puissant
by ELFNoona
Summary: JungShin est jaloux... YongShin -By Unnie-


Non mais quel connard ! Pourquoi il le touche comme ça ? Je ne supporte pas que les gens le touche ! Il est à moi ! Ok, il ne le sait pas encore mais il est à moi ! Jung YongHwa est à moi, Lee JungShin, et je sens que je vais péter un câble si cet enfoiré le frôle à nouveau ! Là encore, nous sommes au studio et les voilà en train de rire ensemble, de se tapoter l'épaule ou encore les fesses. Trop c'est trop ! Je me lève de ma chaise à sa droite, dépose mon instrument sur son socle et m'enfuie en prenant soin de claquer la porte. Je commence donc à courir en direction de notre appartement. J'espère que personne ne me suivra, je ne suis pas d'humeur... Une fois à destination, je me dirige instinctivement dans sa chambre. En effet, étant un groupe relativement peu nombreux, nous possédons une chambre chacun mais peu importe, je veux SON odeur... Je m'assois sur son lit et caresse les draps du bout des doigts. Mon esprit divague bien vite... Je me mets à penser aux fois où je l'ai entendu se masturber alors que j'étais paisiblement couché dans mon lit. De ce fait, je sens mon entre jambe s'éveiller et je porte donc machinalement ma main vers ma ceinture que je déboucle avant de retirer mon jean.

- Je ne devrai pas... c'est mal...

Voilà que je me mets à penser à haute voix comme un petit vieux ! Et puis merde ! On va y aller à la barbare ! Je me débarrasse alors de mon boxer et commence à me caresser lorsqu'une voix s'adresse à moi :

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- AH ! YongHwa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !

- Désolé d'habiter ici... c'est plutôt à moi de te demander ce que tu fous dans ma piaule.

Oh zut... Ce n'était pas prévu dans mon plan l'option « je vais me masturber mais IL rentre alors que je suis à moitié nu sur son lit »... vite, il me faut une excuse bidon !

- Je me suis trompé de chambre !

Oh mais qu'est-ce que je suis con ! « Je me suis trompé de chambre » ? Je n'ai vraiment rien trouvé de mieux ? Je vois que son visage est de plus en plus perplexe tandis que je m'efforce de cacher ma virilité toujours dressée à la suite de ses paroles... « De l'aide » ? A-t-on la même notion de cette précieuse « aide » qu'il m'offre ? Je suis sorti de mes réflexions lorsqu'il reprend la parole après cet immense silence plutôt gênant.

- Trompé de chambre ? Tu me prends vraiment pour une quiche... Nos deux chambres sont totalement différentes, autant au niveau de la déco que des couleurs, sans oublier que tes basses sont prés de ta bibliothèque alors que mes guitares sont à proximité de mon bureau et que je n'ai pas de bibliothèque...

Mais ses remarques sont pertinentes ! Je suis tellement stupide ! Je me sens vraiment ridicule là...

- Mais... Sinon... Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?

Je le regarde totalement abasourdi. Ai-je bien entendu ce qu'il me semble avoir entendu ? Je dois vérifier ça ! J'ai probablement déformé ses paroles...

- De quoi tu parles ?

Il s'approche de moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes avec une douceur impressionnante. Quel choc !

- J'exige une explication !

- Je... Suis sûr à 99,99% que je t'aime.

Je suis sans voix ! Est-ce un rêve ? Je le sens exercer une légère pression sur le bout de mon pénis et en déduis que non. Une moue boudeuse et séductrice apparaît sur mon visage.

- Et à propos des 0,01% ?

- Ah ! Trop cute ! Je retire ce que j'ai dis ! Je suis sûr et certain que je t'aime !

- Je t'aime aussi YongHwa...

- Je sais !

Un immense sourire prend place sur son si beau visage puis je le regarde d'un air interrogatif avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

- Une fois, JongHyun t'a entendu le dire à MinHyuk, il me l'a dit et depuis, on essaye de te rendre jaloux.

Complot ! Il rit face à mon air surpris et légèrement outré avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

- Je t'aime aussi JungShin...

- Merci, je ne suis pas con , j'en été parvenu à cette déduction !

Il irradie de nouveau la pièce grâce à son sourire puis nous entendons quelqu'un se racler la gorge... On regarde tout deux vers la source du bruit où se trouvent JongHyun et MinHyuk avant que je me mette à hurler et que je n'enroule sa couette autour de moi. Soudain, le plus vieux des « spectateurs » s'adresse à YongHwa :

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dis... La jalousie est un aphrodisiaque très puissant.


End file.
